Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 096
"The Mad Vector - Battle in the Ominous Sargasso!" is the ninety-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 24, 2013. Summary After taking damage from the effect of "Sargasso", Yuma, Shark, and Kite learn that the field they are playing on is a face-up Field Spell called "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso". Yuma & Shark end there turn and take damage from "Sargasso". The Duel moves on as Vector begins his turn and quickly Summons his "Number", "Number 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining" He then sends "Sargasso's Lighthouse" from his hand to the Graveyard by its own effect. As long as it is in the Graveyard, he will take no damage from the effect of "Sargasso". In a different Duel, Durbe begins his turn and quickly Summons an Xyz monster, "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" and sending "Sargasso's Lighthouse" to his Graveyard in the process. In another Duel still, Kite takes damage from "Sargasso" for an Xyz Summon he performed, but manages to Summon his ace, "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon" in doing so. When Misael Summons "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", he takes damage from "Sargasso" because he wants to determine the true Galaxy-Eyes master by becoming in equal terms with Kite. Yuma begins his turn, eager to win the Duel and save Rei. Yuma is about to activate "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" when Astral stops him, telling him to calm down, also telling him that this Duel feels strange and that they should be more careful. Ignoring Astral's warning, Yuma activates "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". Yuma attacks Vector with "Utopia Ray V", only to find that Vector has suddenly vanished. Believing that the attack had destroyed Vector, Rei suddenly awakens and tells Yuma that he is well and not to worry. Suddenly, Rei laughs in an uncharacteristic manner and reveals that he is actually Vector. He states that "Rei Shingetsu" is actually his human form and that he was with Yuma all along from the moment he met "Rei". The appearances of Rei in his previous Duel with Vector had all been an illusion. This devastates Yuma and Astral, now knowing that Rei was a Barian Emperor and that they had all been fooled. Yuma is infuriated and continues his attack but is quickly countered by Vector who activates "Vain - Sneer of Betrayal" to send all of Yuma's "V" cards to the Graveyard, then milling cards from Yuma's Deck until there are only three cards left. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 1: Yuma ' Yuma Sets a card (Yuma 3500 → 3000). 'Turn 2: Vector ' Vector Normal Summons "Umbral Ghoul" (1800/0). He then activates its effect, by reducing its ATK to 0, he can Special Summon "Umbral" monsters with 0 ATK from his hand. Vector Special Summons two copies of "Umbral Will-o'-the-Wisp" (0/0) from his hand via the effect. Then he activates the effects of both copies of "Will-o'-the-Wisp" to change their Levels to that of a monster he controls. He chooses "Umbral Ghoul", so both "Will-o'-the-Wisp" become Level 4. He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 104: Masquerade Magician - Shining" (2700/1200) in Attack Position. When the effect of "Sargasso" activates, Vector sends the "Sargasso's Lighthouse" in his hand to the Graveyard. As long as it remains there, he will be unaffected by "Sargasso". "Shining" attacks "Number 39: Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. Vector activates the effect of "Shining", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect of "Utopia" and inflict 800 damage (Yuma 3000 → 2200). The attack continues, but Yuma activates his face-down "Half Unbreak" to prevent the destruction of "Utopia" by battle and halve the Battle Damage (Yuma 2200 → 2100). Vector Sets a card. 'Turn 3: Yuma ' Yuma draws and activates "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force", Ranking-Up "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" (Yuma 2100 → 1600). Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray V", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy Vector's "Shining" and inflict damage equal to its ATK to Vector (Vector 4000 → 1300). "Utopia Ray V " attacks directly, but Vector activates his face-down "Vain - Sneer of Betrayal", sending all "V" cards from Yuma's Deck to the Graveyard ("V Salamander", "V Gnome", "V Undine", "V Sylph", and "V Call") as he attacked with a "V" monster, negating the attack, and causing Vector to gain 500 Life Points for each monster sent to the Graveyard (Vector 1300 → 3800). In addition, Yuma must send cards from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard equal to the number or "V" cards sent times five, meaning twenty-five cards are sent. Duel continues in the next episode. Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Durbe Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 1: Shark ' Shark Sets a card (Shark 3500 → 3000). 'Turn 2: Durbe ' Durbe Normal Summons "Holy Lightning - Wings" (1200/1800) and activates its effect, letting him Special Summon a "Holy Lightning" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Holy Lightning - Books" (1600/1400). He then activates its effect, letting him sending a Spell Card from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Sargasso's Lighthouse" to Special Summon a "Holy Lightning" monster from his hand, choosing "Holy Lightning - Sword" (1400/1000). As "Sargasso's Lighthouse" is in his Graveyard, he is unaffected by "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso". He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Kite Tenjo vs. Misael Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 1: Kite ' Kite activates the effect of "Radiant Light Emperor Galaxion", detaching two Overlay Units, to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Kite Sets a card (Kite 3500 → 3000). 'Turn 2: Misael ' Since Kite controls monsters with 2000 and more ATK, Misael Special Summons "Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon" (2000/0) from his hand via its own effect. As he controls a Level 8 monster, he Normal Summons "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" (800/800) from his hand without Tribute via its own effect. Misael overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position (Misael 4000 → 3500). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.